Maki's Polyamorous Misadventures!
by wolflink123
Summary: Basically unrelated one-shots and short multi-chapter stories that will feature the OT3 NozoMakiEli, though other poly Maki ships might be present (MakiRinPana is in the first one at least). T cause of swearing. OOC galore, and fluff (I hope).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, welcome to Maki's Polyamorous Misadventures! please, enjoy your stay! This group of one-shots and multi-chapter stories will pretty much all be NozoMakiEli, but if the inspiration comes, then other poly Maki ships MIGHT be added but no promises.**

So this one shot NozoMakiEli vs MakiRinPana, it also has NicoMaki friendship, also background NicoHono, TsubaHono, and KotoHonoUmi. And OOC-ness galore! also swearing. this is mostly just for fluff reasons so don't take this overly seriously.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoyance that there is not enough NozoMakiEli

"Nico-Nico-Nii! I'm Yazawa Nico and I'll make your heart go!"

"Nico-Nico-Nii!" Was the collective answer the young idol's prompt, the noise almost defining from the packed Tokyo dome.

"Who's ready for the first song?!" the black haired woman pointed her microphone at the audience as they shouted 'yes.'

"Then let's start Nico-Nico-Nowww!" there was more cheering and excited glowstick waving at her words.

The music started around her and she counted in her head six beats before she opened her mouth to start singing but instead of her voice and the supporting music, all sound was cut off and there was a loud sound instead.

The sound of a door being knocked on.

Jolting up from where she lay in front of her computer, Nico was confused as to where exactly she was and where all her adoring fans had gone.

"Wha? where-"

There was another loud knocking, more like bashing now, on her front door and the red eyed woman finally realized that she was at home and had been dreaming after falling asleep while watching idol videos. She glanced at the time on her laptop and saw that it was twelve AM.

"Who the... it's not...oh for fu-" her grumbling was interrupted by more bashing.

Continuing to grumble, Nico heaved herself off the couch, wobbling slightly as her legs adjusted to standing again, and made her way over to the front door to. Opening it, Nico was greeted by the sight of a redhead.

Said redhead was clad in winter appropriate pyjamas with house slippers and a thick coat on, she was also clutching and oversized tomato pillow and had a small overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Another detail that Nico didn't miss was that Maki looked to be about one wrong move from completely breaking down into tears.

"It's getting worse, isn't it."

She was answered by a silent nod and a violent wobble of the redhead's lips before she took a deep breath, managing to stop the emotional storm for a few more minutes.

Nico razed an eyebrow at her actions, _'what the fuck have they done now, she's actually upset, not just angry or annoyed,'_

"Geez, that's the third time this week and it's only Thursday."

"I know, I'm sorry I keep imposing on you Nico-chan bu-"

"Why are you apologizing, it's those four idiots that keep going too far with this stupid jealousy and arguing, well, come on then, it's freezing out there and you're letting the cold in."

Nico stepped back to allow Maki to enter her apartment, closing the door to block out the frigid winter night air and followed the redhead and sat back on the couch next to her. She squinted against the brightness of her laptop screen, hoping the last thing she was watching wasn't really weird before picking it up and moving it to her knees as she realized she had a notification on the Facebook tab that she also had up. She swapped over to the other tab to see if it was anything good but it was just letting her know that she had a but load if things saved that she hadn't looked at yet.

 _'Yes thanks, Facebook, I needed to know that.'_

"Hmm...Is everyone else out tonight? It's kinda quiet."

"Yeah, Tsubasa is at some club opening and Honoka convinced Umi and Kotori to go to some weird overnight movie marathon thing, none of them will be back before tomorrow."

"Okay..."

Maki trailed off and Nico looked at her, the black haired woman could see that she was barely holding it together. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

 _'Screw tactfulness, they did something'_

"Something happened, didn't it, you're not annoyed like the last few times, you're upset tonight, what did they do?"

"Well... It started as an argument, as usual, over who's bed I would sleep in. Because last night they all got kinda drunk and couldn't remember that I slept in my own bed, they kept saying the I slept with the other pair. So it developed into 'no you,' 'no you' fight. They, of course, didn't listen when I tried to tell them what really happened, and when I did finally get a word i-in, w-well, they started s-shouting at me and wouldn't stop, they kept on b-blaming me for the argument and that I-I should just choose a pair to d-date." The redhead had to suck in a deep breath before continuing, swallowing the sob that she could feel trying to escape and sniffling to hold back the snot, "It was really scary, I-I didn't know any of them could get that angry, and they wouldn't let up so I ended up having to lock myself in my room to keep them away and climb down from the window when they tried to get in."

"Holy fuck, they actually did that? Jeez, thankfully you guys live on only the second floor," with a sigh, Nico stood and lightly grabbed Maki's arm, tugging her up till she too stood and started leading her towards the bedroom, "well, come on tomato princess, you've had a long night, you can take my bed tonight."

"Huh? What about you?"

"I'll take the couch"

"Bu-"

"But nothing," Nico halted their movement to look at the younger woman, "you just had your four girlfriends Shout at you and scare you to tear, as well as make you feel so unsafe that you had to us a window to escape from your own home, if that doesn't entitle you to sleep in a bed instead of on a couch, then I don't really want to know what would."

Nico didn't wait for a reply, not that Maki had one anyway, she just tugged on the redhead's arm again and lead her to her bedroom. Switching on the light as they entered the room, Nico lead the redhead all the way to the bed and folded back the sheets, she let go of Maki's arm and motioned towards the bed but the redhead didn't move.

"Maki-chan?"

"They have probably figured out by now that I've gone again, and Hanayo knows where I've been going... If they come, will you..."

"I'll keep them out, don't worry, they're not coming anywhere near you tonight."

"Thank you, for everything," Maki moved over to the side of the bed and placed her bag down onto the ground before getting into the bed and covering herself completely with the blankets, still tightly clutching her pillow tomato.

Nico just rolled her eyes at the younger girls actions, letting the slightest bit of a smile show and moved towards the door. Before she could turn the light off and leave, though, she could hear the redhead moving around before she spoke.

"Wait, Nico."

The black-haired woman halted her movements, turning her head to see the now uncovered purple eyes and waited for her to continue.

"Do y-you t-think that I... that I should just... j-just make a choice..."

Nico could barely hear the mumbled stutters but she understood what the younger woman was getting at.

"Well, it would certainly make things less complicated but."

She paused when Maki hid under the covers again, sighing, she walked back over to the bed and carefully pulled back the covers and crouched down so she was eye level with the teary redhead.

"But do you honestly think that you could give any one of them up?"

"No," it was neither stuttered nor mumbled and it made Nico grin.

"Then you shouldn't have to, we sure as hell didn't make Honoka choose even when we had that big fight. You just need to talk through this, because, and be honest here, when was the last time any of you had a talk about this kind of thing."

"Umm..."

"Precisely, knowing all of you, none of you are very upfront with feelings, and, all things considered, this jealousy has probably been building up and festering for quite some time but has been buried because of guilt but now it has hit a critical amount because you're all living together now, it's all coming out."

Maki sighed and buried her face in her tomato.

"You're right, we are all idiots"

"Hold on a sec, let me get that in writing," Nico gave her best shit-eating grin as the redhead glared up at her.

"All the same, though, five years of built up jealousy does not excuse their action, so, how about tomorrow, we both go back and have a very long talk with your girlfriends, does that sound okay?"

Maki's glare softened as she once again hid her face.

"Yeah, that sounds alright, thanks, Nico-chan."

"Well then, get some sleep," she pulled the covers back over Maki as she stood from her bed.

Nico walked to the bedroom door and switched off the overhead light.

"Goodnight," she just heard being mumbled from the bed.

"Night," she echoed back before exiting her room and closing the door.

Sighing, Nico wandered back to the couch and flopped back down onto it.

"Idiots, their all idiots," she grumbled as she once again moved her laptop to her lap, typing in a new search into youtube.

As it was loading, Nico felt her phone vibrate from somewhere in the couch. She hung her head and groaned.

"It could be Honoka."

Nico muttered this to herself before she placed her laptop back onto the coffee table and then started to search the couch. There were two more vibrations before she finally located the device. when she turned the screen on, she saw that she had three missed calls and six new messages.

All from Hanayo.

Nico groaned again but before she could unlock her phone to dismiss the notifications, the younger woman's caller ID popped up onto the screen and the phone vibrated in her hand.

feeling her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, Nico knew she wouldn't stop trying to call, so she slid the green answer icon across the screen and brought it up to her ear.

"What," she bit out into the phone, scowling.

"Is Maki with you?"

Nico could hear how worried Hanayo sincerely was. She honestly couldn't stop the scowl from softening to a light frown.

"Yes, she is, thanks to you lot."

"I know, w-we went too far-"

"Jeez, understatement much? why the hell are you even calling, Hanayo? it's not like I'll let her on the phone with any of you."

"I-I know b-but-" Hanayo's voice cracked, there were some shuffling noises before Nozomi continued for Hanayo.

"Eli and Rin forced Hanayo to tell them where Maki went-"

"Oh, and you didn't force her to with your stupid boob grabbing?"

There was more shuffling

"N-Nozomi tried to stop them b-but."

"They trapped me in another room when I tried to help, they're both overly pissed off, this stupid jealousy" Nico could hear Nozomi muttering to herself before she continued "they're on their way to you right now, please, keep them away from Maki."

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning to let any of you in if you turned up, but still, thanks for the warning."

"Yeah... Um, i-is Maki okay?"

"Scared shitless and almost in tears before but a little better now I think, she's asleep right now."

"Do you think she will... forgive us?" Hanayo mumbled

"Forgive you? I think so, she is certainly willing to come talk with you tomorrow when I said I would accompany her."

"That's all we can hope for after what we did, thank you, Nicocchi."

"Yeah, whatever."

Once again, Nico heard a bashing on the door. She knew exactly who it was.

"I have to go."

Nico didn't wait for a reply, she just moved the phone from her ear and tapped the 'end call' icon. Slipping it into the pocket of her pants, she moved to the door that was still being bashed against.

"Nico! We know Maki in there! Let us in or send her out! She can't keep avoiding this!" Eli yelled from the other side of the door.

"Not a chance blonde! Go home, you have scared Maki enough for tonight."

"W-what are you talking about, Nico?" It was Rin's voice that came through after the bashing had stopped, she sounded upset and confused.

Nico stared at the door before reaching it open to see the pair behind it sharing a half confused, half horrified expressions.

"You have got to be kidding me! It didn't occur to you that four people ganging up on someone would scare them?"

"Errrr..." was the only answer she got out of them as they looked at each other.

"Grrrr, you fucking idiots!" she chopped them both in the head with her hands, causing protests of pain from the pair.

"How can the either of you be so dense that you don't even realize that you're scaring your girlfriend? Wait, actually, I don't even care, you both can honestly just fuck off and go talk to your slightly less idiotic girlfriends and sort this stupid jealousy before I bring Maki back tomorrow because if there is even a hint of hostility between you four I will not be leaving her with any of you. You got that?"

Nico didn't give them a chance to answer, she just slammed the door and stalked away towards the couch, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it before throwing it across the room with an unsatisfying 'wump' noise against the wall. After sucking in a deep breath through her mouth and slowly letting it out her nose, Nico flopped face down onto the couch, slowly calming down.

 _'Idiots, they're all dense fucking idiots.'_

 **Lb**

"Are you ever going to get out?"

"Yes of course I am!" came the agitated reply from the redhead that was sitting next to her in her car.

"In a bit," she continued as the annoyance quickly left and Maki felt uncertainty creep back up and doubt crowded her thoughts.

"Maki-chan, come on, I told you-"

"Yeah, you told me and you keep reminding me, that they weren't trying to scare me, that they didn't even realize that they were, but I-I just..."

"your trust in them has been affected, hasn't it."

Nico didn't get an answer, Maki just looked away, thought the black-haired woman could still see the redness that covered Maki's face and ears.

"Don't feel bad, as horrible as it sounds, I think it's normal, in a way, for this kind of thing to create some sort of doubt, to effect your trust in them."

"Well, how do I stop it? I hate this feeling, I hate not trusting them completely."

"I can't really tell you that, your girlfriend and you will have to talk it through together," that got her a groan from the redhead which she mockingly groaned back before speaking, " come on then, let get this over with."

Nico got out of the semi-warm car into the cold morning air, sighing as she glanced back at Maki who hadn't moved and walked around the car, opening the door and dragged the redhead out into the cold. After locking the car, Nico continued to drag Maki towards her apartment, the redhead following without resistance. Soon enough, they were at Maki's front door, the redhead went to knock but at the last second hesitated, looking at her still slippered feet and lowering her arm, her confidence slipping significantly now that she was so close to her girlfriends again.

Nico just groaned and knocked on the door instead.

Immediately, the pair could hear shuffling, Rin yelling "I got it" and some crashing from behind the door before it was wrenched open, behind it was said excitable ginger still in her pyjamas. when she saw who was at the door, her grin widened and her excitement doubled.

"Maki! You're back!" she yelled, which brought out the other three.

After her outburst, Rin all but jumped towards Maki and would have tackled her in a hug if she hadn't moved away and partially behind Nico, giving all of her girlfriends a wary look.

The ginger woman instantly froze, arms still extended for a hug, staring at Maki, confusion replacing the grin.

"Maki-chan? wha- oh, right..." the confusion morphed into a sad and guilty expression as she lowered her arms and took a step back.

After glancing at the others, Nico saw that they shared Rin's expression and sighed.

"Let's get this started, we have a lot to talk about."

 **Lb**

"And just so we are clear, I am dead serious on not letting Maki back with you guys if anything like this happens again."

"Nicocchi, that the third time you have said that, you don't need to keep repeating it."

"Well. you obviously you idiots need to be reminded because this shouldn't have happened in the first place" the short woman took a breath before continuing to speak, "anyway, I'll see you guys later, bye."

"bye, Nicocchi," Nozomi sighed as she closed the door behind the black-haired woman.

After locking the door, the purple- haired woman wandered back to the lounge room where the other four sat and took a seat next to Eli. once down, Nozomi glanced around at the others. Rin was sulking still and had buried her face into Hanayo's shoulder and said brunet was quietly trying to talk her out of her hiding spot. Eli was intensely staring at the ground like she had for the last twenty minutes, and Maki looked like she was about to fall asleep, which Nozomi could understand, considering the night she's had.

"Hey Nozomi," the teal eyes darted from the redhead to the two younger women that were now standing near where she was sitting.

"W-what are we gonna do now?" Hanayo continued to speak to Nozomi in a hushed tone.

"I-I don't know."

"We need to do something, we've fucked up real bad," Eli added this to the conversation.

"Well, Maki-chan looks really tired nya~ maybe we can convince her to go have a nap and set something up for her?"

"That would buy us some time to prepare something, we can at least try this and see if it works."

"Okay, I'll try to get her to bed and you three think up some ideas, is that okay?" Nozomi was answered with three silent nods before she stood and moved over to Maki.

"Hey Makicchi, you look like you're about to fall asleep, why don't you go have a nap."

"Huh? I'm fine, I don't need a-" she interrupted herself with a yawn, "a nap."

Nozomi only had to raise an eyebrow before Maki sighed and stood. unfortunately, the redhead had underestimated her exhaustion and her legs gave out as soon as she was standing. Nozomi moved quick enough to catch her before she fell too far but the purple head still felt the unmistakable flinch from the redhead at her touch.

"Carful Makicchi."

"Y-yeah," Maki said as she all but jumped away from Nozomi, her cheeks bright red.

"Maki-" Nozomi's attempt to speak and touch Maki was interrupted when the redhead took a step away so she was out of reach of her girlfriend.

"Please don't," the red head said this then ducked her head so her face was hidden and rushed passed the purple haired woman towards her bedroom.

Nozomi froze with her hand still outstretched as Maki left, only moving again a few seconds later to turn and stare at where the redhead had left. Her expression turned downcast and she sighed before turning back to the others who also shared her expression.

"Whatever we do, we better make it good, W-we got to get her to trust us again."

"I think that might take a while Eli-chan, so we might just need to focus on getting her comfortable around us again."

"Kayo-chin's right, we got get her comfortable, but what should we do?"

A silly idea came to Nozomi.

"Haven't the three of you been wanting to build a pillow fort for some time now?" she asked, looking at Rin and Hanayo.

"Well, um, yeah, but we just haven't had the time."

"Yeah, and Maki was really looking forward to it, or at least really disappointed when we couldn't do it."

"It's certainly a place to start, so let's get to it shall we."

 **Lb**

Despite her best attempts, Maki had only been able to stay sleep for a little under two hours out of the five and a half hours she lay in her bed. The time spent not sleeping was spent either staring at the ceiling or wall and mentally berating herself for the lack of trust and how uncomfortable she felt around her girlfriends.

'Come on, it's not like they would ever hurt me.'

"But the were so close, so loud and so angry last night, I thought that they would."

'And the regret what they did so much.'

"So what."

'They made a mistake, give them a chance to make up for it.'

"Yeah I will, but like Nico told them, they fuck up like this again, this badly, then we are done. Why am I even talking to myself? Maybe I've been here long enough, I should go see what the others are doing."

With a sigh, the redhead rolled out of her bed and stood. She only stumbled slightly before she stretched her arms above her head and then slowly made her way to and out the door. As she moved towards the lounge room, muffled sounds became louder and clearer until she could recognize it as a TV show that she may or may not be slightly obsessed with that she had tried to show her girlfriends a few times but they, unfortunately, lost interest quickly.

'Are they...'

Her sluggish footsteps sped up and she quickly entered what the lounge room that now had waist high canopy of sheets and blankets that created a sort of maze leading to where the lounge should have been. the entrance to this structure was right in the doorway to the room.

Maki could hear that the sounds were coming from within the fort so she crouched down and crawled through the entrance. she could see that the ground had been covered in more blankets and pillows and that the canopy was being held up by various bits of furniture and larger pillows.

It was only a sort crawl till she got to the center of the fort. Well, it looked to be more like a nest of even more pillows and blankets, topped with her four girlfriends that were laying on the pillows and each other, eating various foods that were in front of them and watching the laptop that was playing Maki's favorite show intently.

Not that Maki was particularly trying to fight it but she couldn't stop the loving smile forming on her face.

This scene she saw, all her girlfriends getting along, was too cute.

the redhead really didn't want to break their concentration but she really did want to join them, they were on one of her favorite episodes she noticed. An object to the side caught suddenly caught her attention and with a closer look, she realized that it was a giant bowl of mini tomatoes sitting in front of her tomato pillow that she had accidentally left in the lounge room.

'That must be my spot, they really trying hard for me, heh, so I'll try hard for them.'

Quietly as she could, Maki crawled over to tomato pillow and sat on it, facing the lap to and quickly became engrossed with the cartoon that was playing and munched on the tiny tomatoes.

Two episodes when by and the third was loading before Maki finally looked over at the others to see if they had noticed she was there.

Though what she did see was where she had a sudden and strong urge to sit.

in the pillow blanket nest, Eli was sitting in the middle, Nozomi was to her right, closest to Maki, leaning on the blonde. Rin was sitting to Eli's left, also leaning on the blonde and Hanayo was mostly laying across Rin's lap but her head was resting on Eli's left thigh.

Despite everything that had happened and how she was feeling not that long ago, she really wanted to be sitting on Eli's lap and just be surrounded by her girlfriends.

It was only when she heard a laugh that she realized that not only had the cartoon been paused but all four of them were staring at her, Nozomi had an amused expression and the other three had hopeful ones.

"Would you like to join us Makicchi?"

Despite the dimness of the fort, Maki still looked down to hide her blush but she did nod her head and started to move over to the nest, of course bringing the tomatoes with her.

Hanayo sat up slightly so Maki was able to sit on Eli's lap, shuffling down so the blonde could still see the screen. Hanayo lay back down, her head now on Maki's thigh and Rin moved so she was now leaning against the redhead's shoulder. Maki could feel as Nozomi settled back onto Eli's shoulder but gently grasped Maki's right with her left, the redhead also felt as Eli slowly place and arm around her waist.

Maki could feel how tense they were, obviously cautious of becoming too comfortable and overstepping boundaries, but this felt right to the redhead, she felt alright with the closeness.

"Is this alright?"

"Yeah, this is alright."

At her words, Rin skilfully tapped the touch pad with her foot to restart the cartoon and then the four relax around the redhead, all five enjoying the closeness more than the cartoon.

 **Love? Hate? Brain bleach? Let me know! And no, I have no idea what that ending was or what this story is at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello! Welcome back to Maki's Polyamorous Misadventures! please, enjoy your stay!**

 **Sorry for the wait! The story/chapter/next one shot grew/got re-written into a two shot but then I sort of got stuck with writing the second chapter of it so I decided to type this idea (that I have had for a while now) up and post it while I keep working on the other one (I wanna post the two chapters together cause why not XP).**

 **This is a short-ish and really weird one-shot (NozoMakiEli with side-ish RinPana)**

 **Swearing, Implied sex and OOCness. and just general weirdness.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy! XD**

 **Not so rough next time**

"Come on Kayo-chin! were gonna miss her nya~"

"Are you sure we should ask her, though? Maybe it would be better as just the two of us this weekend."

"Come on Kayo! Maki-chan's really smart and she can help us study nya~"

"W-well yeah, but-" Hanayo paused at the excited expression on her crush's face when she turned back to her, "Okay maybe she can help."

"Then come on, let's go!"

Hanayo was only just able to stay on her feet as Rin dragged her along toward the club room. Despite just finishing afternoon practice for that day, Rin was still bursting with energy, how, Hanayo want quite sure, but that's how her best friend was. She was also really bad at studying so when the class had been told of the upcoming test next week on Tuesday, the first year had asked Rin if she could stay over the entire weekend so that they could prepare together, which she excitedly agreed to, and so it would just be the two of the for the whole weekend, just how Hanayo wanted it. But just after practice had finished and all the others had left, leaving the two first years alone and discussing what the wanted to do on the way to Rin's house, said ginger had come up with the brilliant idea to also invite Maki to stay the weekend as well with them, which was not what Hanayo wanted.

It wasn't that Hanayo didn't want Maki-chan around.

She just wanted to be alone with Rin.

But unfortunately, the ginger girl was too excited at the thought of having her two best friends over for the weekend to realize that she wasn't as excited about the idea of haveing someone else with them over the weekend.

All too soon the pair reached their destination and burst through the door to see that the only occupant of the room was the one person that Hanayo had hoped, with much guilt, had already gone home.

"Hey, Maki-chan! Nya~"

Said redhead looked up at her friends from her spot on the ground at the sound of Rin's voice as she packed away her things into her school bag.

"Um... hey?"

"Kayo-chin gonna stay over at my place this weekend and we were wondering if you wanted to stay over as well?"

Hanayo was embarrassed to admit that her heart skipped a beat when their redhead friend grimaced and looked away from the overly excited girl.

"I would but I have some things to do this weekend-"

"Hey Elicchi, do you wanna be some or thing?"

Nozomi's voice came from behind the two first years, making them jolt and turn to see Nozomi with a shit-eating grin and a blushing Eli.

"Nozomi!" Both Eli and Maki, who also had red cheeks, whined.

Hanayo wasn't exactly sure what Nozomi had meant, and after glancing at Rin she knew she wasn't the only one confused.

"Heh, anyway, sorry you two, but this weekend, Makicchi is staying over with Elicchi and me."

"Awww, no fair, Maki is always hanging out with you guys now, it's almost like she's dating you two," Rin complained, pouting and missing the way the three tensed and shared a strange look that Hanayo only just noticed before it was gone.

Eli coughed "yes, well, Maki-chan, are you almost ready to go? we were thinking of getting parfaits on the way to Nozomi's if you're up for it?"

"Yeah, that sounds alright," Maki answered Eli as she stood, bag in hand, and quickly walked passed the other two first year students, "see you on Monday, Bye."

"Bye Maki-chan," Hanayo waved to the three as the left.

Then the two were alone, Hanayo was about to ask Rin about the strange look and the odd behavior but the dejected girl was suddenly grinning again.

"Oh well, at least I get to spend the weekend with my Kayo-chin!"

These words, along with the bone-crushing hug was enough to make Hanayo forget all about what she was going to ask the ginger.

 **Lb**

the following Monday was strangely warm, both Hanayo and Rin had already taken their blazers off as the walked to school together. Even Nico had abandoned her blazer and signature pink cardigan by the time the pair had made it to the club room, the third year was at the computer, typing away at the other end of the room and only barely acknowledged their presence with a vague wave in their general direction as they entered and sat down at the table.

So it was painfully obvious that something was wrong when Maki walked in wearing a scarf, gloves and full stockings, along with her blazer still on. It also didn't help that she looked like she hadn't slept the entire weekend.

"U-um... Maki? A-are you okay?" Hanayo asked cautiously.

the redhead just grunted an affirmative noise before she sat down next to Hanayo, rested her head on her arms that were crossed on the table.

"Are you sure?"

Another affirmative nose.

"Well it looks like you're gonna overheat it all that nya~"

"I'm fine," she groaned out.

"Nope, you're losing the scarf."

Before Hanayo could stop her, Rin reached across her and yanked off the scarf that was covering Maki's neck. Said redhead made a very interesting pterodactyl noise as she tried to grab it back from the ginger. As she did so, though, Maki had to reach over Hanayo.

Showing her bare neck and all the round bruises that covered her skin.

"Maki, why do you have bruises on your neck?"

With those words, the room froze.

Until Rin moved her head slightly so she could get a better look at Maki's waist where her blazer and glove had moved so the small, line-shaped bruises were visible.

"Yeah, there are some on you wrists as well, what were Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan and you doing on the weekend? it looks like something been around your wrists."

From in front of the computer, Nico let out a sort of chocked-snorting noise as she turned around to face the others, looking like she was trying not to burst out laughing.

"I knew it! The three of you, I knew it!" she managed to choke out, earning a metal melting glare from the redhead that had no effect, "By the way, didn't know you were into kinky stuff like that."

"What do you mean by that?"

With Rin's question, Maki let out a groan, move back from across Hanayo and flop onto the table, and Nico's laughter won out and she fell off the chair, unable to stop the hysteric laughter.

That is, of course, the moment that the door opened and the three second years entered.

"Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, what's kinky stuff."

*thud*

"Umi-chan!"

"U-um... w-why do you ask R-Rin-chan?"

"Well, Maki-chan..."

Rin proceeded to tell what had happened just before the second years got there and then she re-asked her question.

Which Honoka tried to avoid answering while Umi continued to be unconscious and Kotori tried to wake her.

Nico continued to laugh her ass off and Maki slowly died on the inside still half lying on the table.

Hanayo just looked between everyone very confused and but also curious as to what would be Honoka's answer.

While this played out, Nozomi and Eli appeared at the door, stopping in their tracks as they took in the scene of the Idol study club room with bemused expressions.

Though Nozomi quickly caught on to what was happening and grinned evilly.

"Maybe not so rough next time with our little Makicchi."

Her loud words caused more groans, laughter, and questions from the room of girls.

"Nozomi!"

 **Love? Hate? Brain bleach? Let me know**

 **Not a fucking clue what this is but I hope you enjoyed it *back-flips into a hole to hide***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello! Welcome back to Maki's Polyamorous Misadventures! please, enjoy your stay!**

 **This is still not what I wanted to post but meh, that is going nowhere fast.**

 **I don't know where this was going or where it came from but... have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothings.**

 **Enjoy! XD**

Cutie Panther

Maki let out a long sighed as she filled out the last of her paperwork for today, writing as quickly as her sleep deprived self would allow.

For four weeks she had worked without a day off, working sixteen-hour plus shifts.

Three doctors were on leave and several of the other doctors and nurses, including her father and head of the hospital, had gone down with one sickness or another. Leaving the Nishikino family hospital to be run by Maki herself as well as cover other's shifts so the hospital could run normally while understaffed.

The sudden increase in work not only left the Redhead physically exhausted but also mentally exhausted as she has been unable to go home most days. Even when she was home, all she could do was sleep before she had to return to the hospital, giving her no time to just relax and be with her girlfriends.

Thankfully though, after four weeks of hell, her sick co-workers are well enough to come back to work and two of the three doctors on leave was due to come back tomorrow. So she was allowed to take the next few days off to recover and spend time with Eli and Nozomi when they were no at work themselves, which she was very much looking forward to.

But first, she had to finish this stupid paperwork.

After several minutes, the work was done. the redhead stretched and yawned before she filled the papers away and placed her pen with the others on her desk. Maki yawned again as she stood, made sure everything was in order and she had her phone, wallet, and keys before she turned off her office light and left.

It was still relatively early in the day, being only four pm, so the hospital still had a fair few people in it but Maki paid them no mind as she walked towards the main exit.

"Nishikino-Sensei! Nishikino-Sense!"

Maki was tempted to just keep walking but her parents have told her her attitude towards people that come to the hospital must improve. So, reluctantly, she stops and turns to the source of the voice.

said voice came from a semi-familiar looking teenaged girl that was lightly running to catch up to the redhead.

"Nishikino-Sensei, sorry to bother you but my grandmother wanted me to give this to you this as a thank you for saving my little brother this morning."

Oh that's right, she had gotten an emergency call at two in the morning, a young child had been sleepwalking and fell down three flights of stairs, the child suffered a major head injury that he almost died from. thankfully, Maki had been able to save him, leaving him with little to no foreseeable lasting effect.

the teenager in front of her was holding out to her a small cloth bag, Maki stared at the bag, hesitant to take it.

"There is no need to thank me, I was simply doing my job," the red head internally cringed at her own words but stuck with them anyway.

"It doesn't matter that is your job, We are still thankful to you so please, take these so we can show you our gratitude."

Maki gave in at the pleading expression of the teen and cautiously took the small bag, she opened it only to see a collection of small clear balls. Curiously, Maki took one out to get a better look at it, squishing the cold ball of liquid lightly between her fingers.

"What are these?"

"Well, My grandma calls them potions, but they're more like sweets but the have cool effects, these ones specifically help with exhaustion, grandma was telling me how tired you looked after saving my brother so she thought she would give you something to help with it."

"Well, Um... Tell your grandmother I said thank you."

Maki placed the ball back into the bag and pocketed it for later.

"I will! thank you so much Nishikino-sensei!" the teen said loudly before rushing off.

"Hmph... that was weird."

And so Maki turned and continued on her way out of the hospital.

Lb

Somewhere else in the hospital, the teen's grandmother searched through her purse, shifting pass bags of potion balls and random bits of paper to try and her other grandchild's favorite toy for when he woke up. She could have sworn that it had still been in her large bag from the day before.

"Grandma! I'm back."

"Ah, good, did Nishikino-sensei like her present?"

"I think she thought it was weird but she took them anyway, she told me to tell you thanks."

"That's good." the older lady smiled before she continued her search.

"Have you lost something?"

"I could have sworn that Bunny-kun was in here yesterday."

"Oh, He's in here."

The teen moved to her grandmothers' bag and grabbed out one of the bags, opening it and taking out the small blue and green bunny plushy. As she did though, one of the grey-tinged clear balls fell out and on to her grandmother's lap. the older frowned as she brought the ball up to her face before her face went pale.

"W-what's wrong? Grandma?"

"They were the wrong ones."

"What?"

"These are the ones that help with exhaustion."

"Then what did I give Nishikino-sensei?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Lb

After at least half an hour of sitting in traffic, Maki finally made it back to the apartment she shared with her two girlfriends. She slowly trudged up the stairs but eventually made it to the front door, after entering, she barely remembered to remove her shoes before she moved to the couch and face-planted into it.

Maki considered just falling asleep here but she fought against her exhaustion and the softness of the couch to stand once again and make her way to the shared bedroom. On her way there, she felt a vibration in one of her pockets.

Momentarily, Maki forgot which pocket held her phone so she quickly searched through them all. Before she found her phone though, the redhead's hands found the small bag that the teen had given her.

Maki looked at it curiously for a moment before opening it and taking out one of the clear balls. She rolled it around between two fingers as she stared at it.

"Well, the girl did say that these help with exhaustion, I really don't want to be tired when Eli and Nozomi come home so..."

Maki placed the ball in her mouth and bit down on it, piercing the capsule so the sweet-tasting liquid burst out and on to her tough.

"Hm, not too bad."

Only a few seconds passed before Maki's vision started to blur and darken as her consciousness left her and she collapsed onto the floor of her apartment.

Lb

Nozomi felt almost giddy as she walked up the stairs of her apartment, she was so excited she had started to hum an old Muse song to herself. Both Eli and herself had organized to take the next few days off so the could spend as much time with Maki before she had to go back to her regular work.

Eli and herself hadn't told their younger girlfriend yet, they're going to surprise her with it when the blond also arrives home, along with the tomato filled dinner she is planning on making a little later on.

Nozomi soon makes it to the front door and unlocks it, stepping inside the apartment and slipping her shoes off as she closes the door behind her.

"I'm home!" She calls out, expecting a response from the redhead, she had seen her car in the normal spot so she knew Maki was home, "Maki?"

Nozomi first wandered to the kitchen first to put down the grocery bags she had brought home and then went in search of her girlfriend.

She was headed for the lounge room but stopped when she heard a rustling of clothing from the direction of the bedroom.

"Makicchi~ You there?"

The rustling stopped just as the bedroom door came into view. Nozomi immediately noticed clothes on the floor with a lump in the middle of the shirt, she also noticed the small bag and clear balls that were scattered on the confused, the purple haired girl slowly approached the items. As she did, she started to feel a small magical presence coming from something on the ground.

As Nozomi crouched down, she could feel the traces of power coming from the balls on the ground. She picked one up so she could get a better look at it, already she could tell that a potion was in there.

"This is a really advanced technique, it's very well done too," Nozomi mumbled to herself as she examined the ball, "How did it get here though? Did Maki-"

Her mumbles were cut off as Nozomi saw the lump in the clothing suddenly twitch. Nozomi frowned and dropped the ball back with the others, now completely focused on the clothing, that she now recognized as some of Maki's work clothes, and the weird looking lump. Cautiously, Nozomi lifted the bottom of the shirt so she could see what in the clothes but froze when she saw what it was.

It was... So cute!

It? She? She looked like Maki but was the size of a small leopard cub and had the matching ears and tail of one, she also sort of looked like a chibi version of the redhead.

She also looked terrified and close to tears

"Maki?" Nozomi asked cautiously, she didn't want to scare her even more.

The small redhead opened her mouth, but instead of words, a sort of small and cute yowling sound came out.

Her tear filled eyes widened and her face coloured to match her hair as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"No, it's okay, it's okay Makicchi."

Nozomi moved her free hand quickly to pick up her now small girlfriend but halted when the redhead flinched away, closing her eyes and curled up into herself, trying to hide.

"It's okay" she repeated and gently placed her hand on Maki's head.

Nozomi smiled when Maki didn't flinch away again and slowly started to run her fingers through her hair, watching as the redhead started to relax and uncurl slightly.

When Maki fully relaxed under Nozomi's movements, the purplehead carefully sat on the ground and picked up her small girlfriend, placing her in her lap while continuing to stroke her head.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Maki's tail flicked in the direction of the clear potion balls.

"Did someone give them to you?"

A nod.

"Did they tell you this would happen?"

A head shake.

"I've heard about these kinds of potions before, well-made ones usually last about two days..." Nozomi trailed off as Maki buried herself further into her lap but she could still see the red colour on her human ears, "But it's okay, Elicchi and I will take care of you till this wears off, 'kay?"

Another small head nod came before Maki sat up in her lap, her face still red tinged but certainly a lot calmer than before. She looked around before looking up at Nozomi and letting out another cute noise, making her giggle.

"Elicchi is still at work," the redhead pouted, "What, I'm not enough for you?" Nozomi teased, frowning playfully.

Maki's eyes widened before she frowned and grabbed Nozomi's hand that had been petting her hair, hugging it to herself.

"Love you too Makicchi, oh um..." Nozomi wasn't quite sure how she had missed before but she couldn't help but giggle now she had "maybe we should get you some clothes before Elicchi does come home."

Maki hid her face in Nozomi's hand but she could still feel the heat of Maki's blush.

Lb

'Darling pleases don't freak out when you get home, I will explain when you get here.'

Eli read the message for what felt like the hundredth time.

What had happened that would make her freak out?

She had already almost freaked out when she had got the text half an hour before she left work, especially when Nozomi wouldn't answer after that.

when Eli finally got to the apartment building, she all but ran up the stairs to their front door. After digging around in her bag for what felt too long, Eli found her key and hastily unlocked the door. She only just remembered to take off her shoes before she ran further into the apartment.

"Nozomi! Maki! Where are you? What am I not supposed to be...freaking ...out ...about..."

Eli trailed off when she halted in the lounge room door way, staring dumbly at her her girlfriend sitting on the couch with a smaller version of her other girlfriend laying asleep in her lap, ears and tail twitching slightly before settling again.

"Um... Is tha- Is that Maki?"

"Yep"

"R-right... okay, Don't freak out..." she mumbled to her self before sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Eli discarded her jacket and bag in their correct places before she joined her girlfriends on the couch.

"You can explain later, Okay?"

"Sounds good, Wanna watch finish that movie we started last night?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

As Nozomi fiddled with the remote to get the movie up, Eli moved her self so she was half laying on the couch, half lying against Nozomi's side. After doing so she brought her hand up and rested it on Maki's head, gently stroking her silky hair and new set of ears.

"Well, She's certainly a cutie panther now," Eli attempted to joke quietly.

It still got a giggle out of Nozomi though.

 **Love? Hate? Brain bleach? Let me know!**

 **And no, I have no idea what this is but blame twelve-hour shifts for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello! Welcome back to Maki's Polyamorous Misadventures! please, enjoy your stay!**

 **Yikes, it has been waaaaay** **too long since I posted here, sorry about that, life when stupid, as it does.**

 **But anyway, On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy! XD**

Be there for her

"I wonder why Nico-chan asked us to come here today..." Rin wondered allowed, stretching her arms across the cafe table and laying her head on her right arm.

"Well, she did mention that Maki-chan wouldn't be coming so maybe it has something to do with her?" Hanayo smiled gently at her girlfriend's antics.

Rin quickly sat up with a gasp.

"Maybe she's planning to propose to Maki-chan and she needs our help."

"Maki-chan did say that Nico-chan was acting really weird the last few days."

"Nya~ wouldn't it be romantic if she proposed at her last concert of he debut tour she gonna be doing this year."

"That's quite a while away still, but it would be romantic, though kinda risky, announcing to the world her love for Maki-chan..." Hanayo trailed off, a sad expression settling on her face.

"Hey!" Rin was suddenly right up close to Hanayo's face, a forced smile on her face, "remember what we promised Kayo-chin~"

"D-don't worry, I-i remember, we let Maki-chan be happy."

Hanayo sucked in a deep breath, letting it sit for a few seconds before she slowly let it out and plastered a smile on her face as she saw Nico, in her usual conspicuous disguise, walk through the door of the cafe.

"Hey! Nico-chanya! Over here!"

Rin's loud outburst drew the attention of most of the occupants of the cafe. This went unnoticed though by the ginger as she stood and waved happily at the raven-haired Idol.

Said Idol ducked her head and trudged over to the couple, an obvious scowl on her face despite the sunglasses and face mask.

"Could you shut the fuck up idiot"

The ginger recoiled back at the growled words, a hurt expression forming on her face as tears stung her eyes.

Nico groaned, flopping into a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan, I-I didn't mean to do that."

The couple stated at each other as Rin retook her seat, the lovers silently communicating there concern for their friend.

"Is everything okay Nico-chan?" Hanayo asked this as gently as she could.

"No... everything has gone to shit."

"Wha? What d-do you mean?"

"Well... not everything... it's just that... last night... Maki and I broke up..."

Her quiet words froze the pair in their seats, both struggling as to how exactly react to this news.

"But... why?" Rin managed this after a minute of silence.

"Because I'm a selfish bitch."

"Nico-chan! That's not true, don't say stuff like that!"

"But it is true Hanayo-chan, you of all people should know why I broke Maki's heart."

"What? Why should I- oh..."

"Oh?" Rin looked between the two

"Idols are not allowed to be in a relationship, and for a newly famous idol, it would be too much of a risk to have one so early on," Hanayo spoke rapidly, as she normally does with anything to do with idols.

"B-but couldn't you of just hid it?" Rin nervously asked, anticipating a harsh reply.

"Don't you think I already thought of that!" the Dark Haired girl growled out looking up to glare and Rin, "That I haven't already tried to bring that up with Maki! But even she said its not something I should risk, that I have to choose, her or my career!"

The anger didn't last though as her bottom lip trembled and she covered her face once again.

"And to top it all off, s-she told me to do it, t-to go and be an idol because that would make her happy, seeing me follow this dream I've had for so long instead of just chucking it away for her because she would never forgive either of us if I did that."

The couple didn't know how to respond, even after all the years of friendship they had shared, Nico was still rarely this open towards them and they weren't exactly sure how to respond. Though this didn't stop Hanayo from moving around the table and side hugging Nico when her shoulders started to shake.

Though instead of sobs, a dry, humorless laugh came from the smaller woman.

"But that dumb tomato is too easy to read, I could see how much it hurt her to say," another dry laugh broke through her words.

"Even though she was trying to hide it I could still see how every reassurance broke her more and more."

Finally, a sob broke through the laughter

"But even though I saw it, I still listened to what she said, I made myself believe that this whole thing was alright, that this is what she really wanted me to do."

She sighed and uncovered her face, looking between the couple with red eyes full of unshed tears.

"So I packed my shit a left, I-I stayed the night at my mother's place but then what do I get at six AM? A call from Maki's Father cause she's an hour late to work and won't pick up her phone, I explained to him what I did, he was pissed, to say the least, but made it very clear that I was to make sure she was alright before he just hung up."

"Is that where we come in?" Hanayo asked, talking quietly as she tried to soothe her friend

"Yeah… I know it's a coward move and selfish to ask you two to visit her, to make sure she is alright, but I don't think it would be good for either of us to see each other right now."

"It's not coward move or selfish to me, your still trying to look after Maki-chan, but in a way that is not harmful to either of you."

"Well that's a lovely way to see things Hanayo-chan, but it really does not change the way I feel," her sarcastic tone showing that she was once again annoyed.

"All the same though, we'll visit her today," Rin spoke as well in a soothing tone, ignoring Nico's hostility.

"Thank you, both of you… And, well I know you two are in love with her bu-"

"Wha?" Hanayo retracted from Nico, trying to act shocked and her words, "What do you mean Nico-chan? Maki-chan's our friend we- ah we-"

"Don't play dumb with me, I've seen how the pair of you look at Maki, how you used to take her on dates that you called 'just hanging out', how you reacted when we told you two we were dating, I know you two have loved her since high school."

The pair flinched at her harsh words, Nico was right, she was right about everything. They stared at the table to avoid those red eyes, not wanting to confirm her words.

"Oh don't go all sulky on me now, you two love her, and I…I knew it back then but I still confessed to her, I still regret that" she sighed deeply and the couple glanced at each other, mutually deeply concerned for their friend.

"And asking you to pick up the pieces after I have broken her heart is no way to make up for that but still, please, help her, And… not that I would interfere anyway but, if things do end up going... your way, I support you completely, okay?"

"Yeah… O-okay Nico-chan, we'll ah, yeah…" Hanayo trailed off, Not sure what to say.

"Great!"

Her suddenly bright voice made the couple flinch.

"Well the Great Nico Nii would love to stick around but She has many things to do today so," she stood from her chair, pushing it back slightly so she could leave but paused before she did.

"Oh you'll need these," she set a set of two keys on the table before turning away "see you two later, Bye!"

The dark Haired idol made a hasty exit from the Cafe before either woman could react.

"Well, I guess Were going to Maki's place." Rin tried her best to sound cheerful but neither could deny how fast their hearts were beating as they stared at the keys

"Yeah…"

 **Lb pov shift to Maki**

She really did just wanted to move on.

To just keep going with life as if it hadn't all but ended the night before.

But even as she watched her alarm clock flick to 4 am and the beeping started, she just couldn't find the effort to get up, she barely mustered any to turn the damn thing off.

She hadn't slept at all, lying awake watching the glowing numbers of the clock flick by.

It was probably for the best if she didn't go in today. No point risking others because you were too tired from overthinking and trying not to cry to sleep and now just emotionally exhausted.

She should call her dad, to let him know she wouldn't be in today.

Well, that's what she should do, but instead, Maki just continued to lay there, watching as the numbers flicked through from zero to nine over and over.

She watched as her phone glowed to life over and over, one of the many songs from her Muse days filled the silence for a short time before dying off once again each time.

She really should get up, do something, even if it was nothing more than have a shower, go have some water, wander around the apartment or just something that wasn't just laying here.

But all of those just felt like a daunting task. Tasks that would take so much effort to complete that it just wouldn't be worth it.

She knew that if they stayed together then Nico would have to give up her one chance to follow her dream of becoming a professional idol.

She knew with something like this between them, they would just grow to resent each other.

She knew that relationship started in high school rarely lasted long anyway so giving up this chance was pointless. Even if there was clear evidence against that as most of the members of Muse were still going strong in their relationships started at Otonokizaka.

Maki knew this was the right decisions to make.

But that didn't make it any better.

Her eyes were finally pulled away from the numbers when a very familiar voice came from her phone. She quickly recognized it as the song that Hanayo, Rin and herself had made up on the spot in America and later made into an actual song when they had made there own School Idol group in their second and third years of high school.

There were only two people that song was set for and she knew she should answer, just cause it was them.

Partly because whichever one was calling would worry more if she didn't answer but mostly because talking to them always made her feel better and no doubt that would happen now.

Just before the song could end, she slid the answer button across the screen and picked the device off the table before bringing it to her ear.

"Maki-chanyaaaaa!"

Maki barely flinched at Rin's usual overly loud greeting, but she did half-heartedly scowl.

"Rin, please, it's too early to be that loud."

"B-but Maki-chan, it's noon."

The red head frowned at Hanayo's words, glancing at the first two digits on her clock that she apparently hadn't looked at in several hours

"So it is."

She sighed deeply 'good one now they're going to worry even more.'

"Was there something you two needed?"

"Nooo, buuut, weeellll, Kayo-chin thought it would be better to call ahead before we came in."

At least ten seconds passed before Maki once again sighed.

"You two are at the door, aren't you."

"Yeah..."

At least Hanayo had the decency to sound sheepish.

"Give me a sec."

She ended the call before rolling over and finally getting up for what was left of the day. Her legs wobbled and she stumbled, flailing her arms but managed not to fall before she got her legs under control. She straightened before continuing on to the front door of the apartment.

As soon as she opened it though, a ginger blur tackled her to the ground in a hug.

She stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds in a daze. She was quickly able to shake the daze and thought about maybe scolding Rin for jumping on her but was their really much point? The human contact was actually quite a nice change. A minute passed with the red head just laying there under the ginger before her vision was filled with Hanayo's concerned face

"Maki-chan... A-are you okay? Y-you haven't started y-y-yelling yet..."

She glanced at Rin's face, she was also watching the red head with concern while now sitting on top of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? So I don't bite your head off, big deal."

"W-well, it's just that's what you normally do a-a-and N-nico-chan, well sh-e umm..."

"She told us what happened between you two and ask us to come and make sure you're okay."

"Oh..."

Maki... Hadn't really expected Nico to keep it a secret but also hadn't expected her to go telling this soon, and to Rin and Hanayo no less.

It was just, All of Muse had a special bond with each other but usually, with relationship related problems and comforting, the mums of Muse Nozomi and Eli were called in, as seen with the whole drama surrounding Honoka, Kotori and Umi in their last year of high school and their struggle to get together.

It sort of made sense, she guessed, Maki was the most open and comfortable with the ginger and brunet.

 _'Damn it she's still looking out for me while I'm just here moping.'_

"Well you didn't have to come you know, I'm fi-"

"No you're not!" Hanayo interrupted with a determined voice that caused her self to flinch and lose confidence when both Rin and Maki focused on her.

"W-well, I mean y-you don't-t-"

Hanayo tried to correct herself but choked on her words as a guy Maki vaguely recognized as one of her more creepy neighbors passed the open door and stopped.

"Ooo what am I missing here? Can I join in?"

Rin barely missed being thrown off the red head in her angry hast to stand, drag Hanayo more into her apartment and slam the door in the creep's face.

Maki glared holes and the defenseless door even as she heard the obnoxious laughter travel down the hallway. She pressed her forehead against the cool wood, trying to give the heat on her face a chance to cool before turning back to the concerned looks that were no doubt being sent her way.

At least anger and embarrassment were nicer than the numbness from the past hours.

"Maki? You're not okay, are you." It wasn't a question but a statement from Rin.

She sucked in a breath, ready to give her usual defensive answer of 'I'm fine' but was there any point lying now? With them? when it was so obvious that she wasn't?

"No" she let out quietly with the breath, half hoping they had missed it so she could change it.

They obviously hadn't as she felt two different hands on her back and soon after the pair was pressed either side of her, encasing her in a hug sandwich.

"It's okay to cry Maki-chan," Hanayo mumbled this into her shoulder where her face was pressed and squeezed a little tighter for a second.

"Yeah..."

Maki didn't really know how to respond, she probably will cry eventually. Though not now, not while their here, and of course that was why she didn't want them to leave.

"A-anyway, were you two just stopping by to c-check up on me o-o-or something?"

"Noope!" Rin twirled away from the upright cuddle puddle with a silly pose.

"We'll be staying with you the whole day and we're gonna make it the best half-a-day ever-nyaaa!"

The red head finally removed her head from the door when the ginger had let go of her side. She watched her familiar silly antics and couldn't help the little smile she gave.

"So what did you want to do first Maki-chan?"

She looked over to Hanayo, smile still present and opened her mouth to answer but the loud, and quite embarrassing, noise from her stomach answered for her.

"Nyaaa looks like we have an answer! Go get ready and then we'll go get ramen!"

"Not ramen, we need delicious rice! Its the best thing to Cheer someone up"

"Ehh? Eat what you want but all I need is a big bag of tomatoes thanks very much."

There was a beat of silence before the three broke into much-needed laughter.

 **Love? Hate? Brain Bleach? Let me know!**

 **There will probs be a part 2 to this at some point so yeah.**


End file.
